Ask, and Ye Shall Receive
by Sanae Mizuhara
Summary: "Gangstalisous ain't gay Nigga!" is the last thing he told his brother before Riley Freeman was snatched. will Huey be able to rescue him? or will he end up right where they want him?  stars some OC characters
1. Prolog: like any other day almost

**Sanae:** hi! this is my very first fic, so please bear with me. The Boondocks are belonging to Aaron McGruder, an the Advent Children to Square. I hope you all like it! n.n

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pro log: like any other day (almost)<em>**

"Gangstalisous ain't gay Nigga!" the 8 year old shouted at his brother, huffing as he headed towards the door in his new gear sent by the rap star.

Riley Freeman stormed very girlishly out the house, closing rather than slamming the door behind himself, before walking down the sidewalk. Almost out of nowhere, a black limo came screeching down timid deer, almost hitting the boy as it stopped long enough for someone to open the door, snatch him in and pull off at about the same speed it came in. he struggled, but was cuffed, blind folded and taped over the mouth. He squirmed, struggling against the cuffs, a bit surprised that they slid smoothly but still didn't come off. As he kept trying to break free, he heard voices talking over him.

"Ugh, I hate when they struggle… can't we…?"

"No. Remember what happened last time you damaged the goods…?"

"Hey, it was one little scratch!"

"And you were almost skinned alive for that one little scratch."

"Fine, fine! Can't we at least dump him in the trunk?"

He heard what sounded like someone's cell phone ringing. It rang a few times before the sound stopped and the second voice spoke again.

"Yes, master? Ah-huh… mm-hmm… OK, will do."

"What they say?"

"The master said, 'if you even think about it, that's your ass.'"

After that, it was relatively silent for the entire ride. They stopped once, and Riley heard the sound of a chopper as he was carried closer covered in a blanket. They boarded the craft and took off. Sometime later, they landed. He was taken out; his ankles uncuffed and lead to their destination. He heard door after door open, as well as the whispering of what seemed like adults and teens. Another set of doors and he was suddenly shoved down onto something soft, the tape removed from his mouth and the blind fold pulled from over his eyes.

Riley blinked, the light of the room temporarily blinding him. As everything came into focus, the first thing he saw was the large spread of foods, all his favorite unhealthy snacks along with deserts, pastas, pork and beef. He looked to the other side of the table to see a person laden in thick Arabian like clothing, gold chains and diamonds. A harem of different people from what seemed to be all parts of the world surrounded the person as they took a sip from a small dish.

"Welcome, Riley Freeman… to your new home." A rather soft, female voice said from the opposite end of the table. The person, he now figured was female, smiled, batting her eyes as she took another sip from her dish. "You will like it here… right, my dears?" the surrounding harem smiled adoringly up at her, some nodding while others muttered a "yes, mistress" while rubbing against her. Riley looked down at the table, unsure if he should stay in this place, or eat the food for that matter.

"oh, and don't worry…" the woman said, sweeping a fingerful of whipped topping off of a desert."Nothing has been tainted…" with that, she licked her fingers clean.

* * *

><p>Sanae: an that's the beginning! please rate und review, I'd love the honest feedback! n.n<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Missing

Sanae: okey! I'll be staring in this as th lovely princess! once again, I'd like to inform that I do **_not_** own any Boondocks, or Advent children characters... only Kyra und Sanae are mine so far...

Note: Shi und hir are pro-nouns used for female herms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: Missing<em>**

Huey wasn't happy. Not even an hour ago, he and his younger brother had an argument over the sexual preference of the younger's favorite rapper. Although he was only trying to prove his point, he didn't expect his little brother to be kidnapped. He and their grandfather, Mr. Robert Jebediah Freeman, stood on the living room, Mr. Freeman pacing and worrying as Huey tried to calm him while stressing a bit himself. He suggested they ask people who may've seen the limo for the plate numbers; they could then look them up to find out who did it.

Before his grandfather could give a response, the doorbell rung and the soft sound of an envelope hitting the wood floor was heard. Granddad went to check, wondering who the hell would ring his bell at a time like this. He opened the door and saw no one. Grumbling something about "those darn hoodlums", he picked up the envelope, reading the front of it with a scowl before turning it over to open it.

"Granddad, if we look it up…" he was cut off by a joyous cry, his grandfather dancing his way into the living room with what looked to be a check in his hand along with a slightly crumpled letter.

"Whoop! Boy, what're you talkin' bout? We don't have to worry over a thing!" Huey lifted a brow in confusion, tugging the letter from his guardian's hand. After reading it, he scowled in disbelief.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Freeman family,<em>

_We greatly apologies for any inconvenience we've made. Your child was selected for a liberation program to keep youths off the street and out of jail. He will be well taken care of, and as an agreement not to sustain any bad blood, please accept this as a token of apology._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess S__anae_

* * *

><p>"Whoop! That boy was finally worth somethin'! Oh my god, look at all them zeros!" his grandfather, completely forgetting that the boy was missing, was practically singing.<p>

"Granddad, this isn't good. We need to…"

"What're you talkin' bout, boy? _We_ don't need to do nothin! _You_ can do what you want; _I'm_ goin to the bank! Paid off, paiiid ooofff!" with that, his granddad walked out the house to go cash the check, leaving Huey alone in the house. The boy scowled deeply, crumpling the note completely.

"Blood money."

~days later~

Princess Sanae was in hir throne room, having breakfast with a handful of hir harem just laughing and enjoying life. The doors opened and her lead guard strides in, dragging in a struggling boy by his collar, a grimace on hir face. The princess looked up from her meal, hir guard bowing to hir before speaking.

"I apologize for disturbing your breakfast, mistress." Shi said in a slightly angered tone. "But this child was getting on my last nerve… may I please train him? Please…?"

The princess sighed, gently telling her harem to take breakfast with them to their pass-times.

"What did he do, dearest…?" she asked, leaning her head on her hand as she bit into an apple.

After the explanation of all of the crimes the child was guilty of, the princess sighed again.

"Leave him here with me, dearest… I shall speak with him."

"Mistress, are you sure…? He's not tame yet…" shi said glaring down at the boy as he crossed his arms pouting. Shi didn't trust him alone with the princess, nor did shi trust anyone alone with hir for that matter. The princess gave a kind smile and a nod.

"You needn't worry, dearest. He won't do anything to harm me." Hir guard hesitated, and then nodded, leaving them alone. The princess turned hir attention to him, sliding hir free hand across hir hip as shi smiled at him. "Well, my dear… it seems you're having troubles, are you not?" the child scoffed.

"No… I jus ain't got shit ta do here, nah mean? Ain't shit interstin, an' when do I get ta leave? Shit, a nigga need ta get home." He said, tugging at the end of the long t-shirt he was wearing over his new jeans. The princess smiled brightly, shifting to hir stomach.

"Ok, then… how about I get you some paint, and you can make me a mural…? The new dining hall needs a bit more style… please, dear?" the boy mulled it over for a little while, beat boxing as he drummed his fingertips against his crossed arms.

"Aiight, I think I can do dat…," he stated, rubbing his chin a bit. "I ain't gon' git in trouble or nothin', right?" shi smiled sweetly at him, sitting up.

"Of course not, my little wild one… Kyra? Enter, please." The guard that had escorted him in returned, giving a small scowl. "Please watch him for me, dearest… I don't want any harm to befall him." Shi bowed respectfully, grabbing the boy by his collar and leaving the chambers. "My cute little Riley…"

**lololol**

"I need your help." Huey stated, sitting on one of the couches in the Wuncler estate. Edward Wuncler III, also known as Ed by his friends, was a bit surprised that not only was Riley snatched, but by the fact that Huey came to him first for help.

"Aiight, little nigga. Dis what we gonna do… let's run up on dese niggas, git da drop on dem, an' git our little nigga back!" he cocked his gun while Gin Rummy, his partner in crime, sat cleaning out a pistol.

"Aiight. We got any info on who we hittin' fo this shit?" he stated, checking his work. Huey breathed an inner sigh of relief as he pulled a few papers out of his bag. It'd taken him some time and effort, but he managed to get the license-plate number from a neighbor. He placed them on the table before the two men.

"This is the plate number I've acquired. Over the last few days, I've looked it up and found the rental shop it belongs to… if we go and question them then-," he was cut off by the sound of Ed's cell phone ringing. The man checked the number and answered.

"Yeah…? Mmhmm… aiight, cool… OK, peace." He tapped a few keys on his sidekick, and Rummy's cell started vibrating across the table.

"Nigga, if it's from you, I _will_ shoot chu," he checked his messages and opened the new text. "Whelp, sorry, little nigga." Huey looked between them a bit confused, then concerned.

"Why? What happened to, 'let's go get the drop on these niggas'?" 'O_h god, please don't tell me_…'

"Someone put a shitload of money in my family's accounts… in exchange to not helpin' you."

"Sorry, Huey. Looks like it just ain't gonna happen." Rummy said, lighting a cigarette. "Hey Ed, they providin' th' bitches?"

"Yup! Let's bounce." As they left, Huey's scowl grew deeper.

'_I fucking knew it_…' he thought, kicking the desk. '_they paid them off too_…'

"Damn."

**lololol**

The princess smiled as shi finished typing on her computer. The money transfer was a success. As shi started to search for more potentials, hir captain entered hir rooms.

"I have good news, mistress…" shi stated after giving a bow. The princess looked up, a brow raised.

"Yes? What is it…?"

"I've finally taken the collar off your '_wild one_'." Shi grinned, tugging a chain. The princess looked confused, sure that the chain was connected to a collar. When the boy entered, shi gasped. The child was indeed no longer collared, but was bound in a black leather harness that of which spanned down his back and between his legs. The child blushed, his youth standing at full attention.

"Oh my… why…?"

"He'd pissed me off, so I tied him up… then…" shi grinned, glancing down at the boy. "he gave a bit of a moan, and I do believe I've discovered his calling." Princess Sanae stood, taking sweeping steps towards the boy and lifting his chin. Shi smiled down at him, kissing his lips softly. He jerked back, whipping his lips vigorously as he glared with a blush. Hir features softened as shi lifted him up onto hir hip.

"You may sleep with me tonight, dear wild one… if you so desire…" shi said with a smile, stroking his bare hip slowly. He blushed a bit more, turning his head away.

"Um… a-aiight, I guess I can do dat…" he gave a bit of a sigh, the sensation of hir touching him stirring something he couldn't quite describe. '_what da hell's wrong wit me_?'

* * *

><p><strong>Sanae<strong>: goddess help me... it's about 6 am when I posted this... pullin all nighters is not cool, yall... (yawns) please rate an... an review... trust an believe I'll read 'em...


End file.
